mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Goodman
Stanley Goodman is a main character in Mr. Pickles. He is the son-in-law of Henry Gobbleblobber, the husband of Beverly Goodman and the father of Tommy Goodman who works as a telemarketer and the breadwinner (a person who earns money to support a family) of the Goodman Family. However, Stanley lives an unfulfilled life due to working a dead-end job with an insufferable boss. He is also constantly shown to have a distant relationship with his entire family because of his job and lack of interest. Stanley is voiced by Jay Johnston. History Stanley's stories in the series mainly come in the form of B-plots that are loosely - if at all - related to the A-plot involving the titular Mr. Pickles. Many of these stories involve Stanley's day-to-day misfortune along with his job and what his Boss puts him through, such as making him act as his son during Father's Day, making him pretend to be his Boss and answer his calls, being charged to pee at his work place, and making him sell a variety of strange products. In one episode, Stanley is knocked out by a digital paper and dreams of what it would be like to be in Mr. Pickles' place. Stanley enjoys the freedom of being free of responsibilities, spending time with his son and being able to attack his boss. Meanwhile, his body is at risk of being illegally harvested of its organs. His dream turns upside down when he is taken to the pound and put in an electric chair by the image of his father-in-law. Tommy saves him from being killed in the dream world by reading about the times they spent together which reminds him of his humanity. Stanley then gives Mr. Pickles a pickle, because he understands it's not that easy being a dog too. However, nothing has changed and Stanley is still pursuing work over his family. In season two, Stanley is still very much detached from his family. When Henry Gobbleblobber is returned home from the Mental Asylum, Stanley simply nods it off as he reads the newspaper while his family are overjoyed at the news. Stanley experiences another crash in depression when he's unable to sell fake windows, making him drown out his sorrows at the bar. This changes when one of the fake windows prevents a thieving dwarf from escaping the police, giving Stanley some optimism about his career. In season three, Stanley has become even more estranged (a person who is no longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated) from his family and he outright ignores the return of Agnes Gobbleblobber (Stanley's mother-in-law) to focus on reading a newspaper as he would rather look at shoes when the family tries to retrieve her memories. However, when Agnes tries to seduce Stanley, he rejects her advances because his family is too important to him. In season four, he quit his job as a telemarketer and became the Sheriff's deputy for not wanting to sell a Baby Bottle Battleax. Relationships Tommy Goodman:He is father of Tommy, he always busy to work and ofent treat his child. Trivia * Stanley Goodman is 36 years old. Category:Characters Category:Goodman family Male Category:Adults